Onii-Chan
by CelestyaRegalyana
Summary: Nee, aku hanya ingin Onii-Chan mengerti perasaanku... Juga kekurangan ku/OneShoot


_**Title:Onii-Chan**_

_**Author:CelestyaRegaliana**_

_**Genre:Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**_

_**Rating:T**_

_**Disclaimer:Vocaloid hanya punya Yamaha Corporation. Author Cuma nyewa karakternya.**_

_**Hai Minna! Aku Author baru disini, dan ini adalah FanFic pertama ku. Selamat membaca~ **_

(_ _)

Normal POV

Namanya Mikuo Hatsune. Seorang laki-laki yang sekolah di Voca High School(Kelas 1 SMA)Seorang anak yang populer di sekolahnya. Pintar, ganteng, baik hati, dan lain-lain deh(Pokoknya sempurna~!)

Namun, dibalik kesempurnaannya, masih ada kekurangannya.

Adiknya.

Kenapa? Tentu saja! Adiknya yang bernama Miku Hatsune itu bisu (Kelas 4 SD). Jadi setiap dia bicara harus pakai _**sketch book**_. Sebenarnya, adik nya itu sangat menyayangi Mikuo. Hanya saja Mikuo yang sangat-sangat-sangat benci terhadap adiknya itu. Karena adiknya cacat, orangtuanya lebih sayang kepada Miku daripada Mikuo. Mikuo jadi iri sekaligus benci terhadap Miku. Lagian dia malu jika teman-temannya tau kalau dia mempunyai adik yang cacat. Apalagi dia mempunyai musuh. Musuh nya adalah Rin Kagari, Len Kagamine, Kamui Gakupo, IA, dan Akita Neru. Lagian dia mempunyai cewek yang ia sukai, Kaiko Shion, adik dari Kaito Shion, Akaito Shion, dan lain-lain lah(Author gak hapal semua nama saudara Kaiko).

"_**Ohayou**_ Mikuo-Kun!" Sapa Kaiko. "_**Ohayou**_.". "Hahaha, pasti habis di kejar-kejar sama _**fans**_ mu kan?" Yap, setiap pagi Mikuo harus berlari dari kejaran para _**fans**_-_**fans**_ nya. "Iya, kamu betul," kata Mikuo sambil duduk di kursinya. Kaiko hanya tersenyum (Author lupa kasih tau, Mikuo dan Kaiko itu sahabat dekat)

~=SKIP=~

"Mikuo-Kun ayo kita makan siang bersama!" Ajak Kaiko. "Maaf ya Kaiko, aku ada urusan di OSIS," Tolak Mikuo. Mikuo adalah ketua OSIS. "Oh, ya sudah. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya!" Kata Kaiko sambil tersenyum manis membuat wajah Mikuo memanas. "Y-Ya," Kaiko pergi keluar. Mikuo menghela nafasnya, lalu beranjak ke ruang OSIS.

~=SKIP=~

Sudah jam 06.00 Sore. Mikuo harus pulang. Bukan karena adiknya dia pulang, tapi karena dia lapar dan capek. Mikuo membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mikuo hanya bisa mendengus dalam hati. Dia malas bertemu dengan adiknya yang cacat itu. Tidak terasa, sudah dua menit dia berjalan. Dia sudah sampai di rumahnya dan rumah adiknya. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Dia menghela nafasnya. Lalu segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

Baru dia masuk adiknya sudah menyambutnya. "_**Okaeri, Onii-Chan!**_"

"Aku tak ada bilang _**tataemo**_," Ucap Mikuo kasar. Miku menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"_**Nee, nee, apakah Onii-Chan lapar?**_" Mikuo hanya mendengus kesal."Ya iyalah! Namanya aku habis dari sekolah! Bodoh!" Miku agak tersentak sejenak. Kemudian dia menulis sesuatu di bukunya lagi.

"_**Kalau begitu makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Onii-Chan.**_" Mikuo tidak menjawab melainkan mendorong Miku agar tidak menghalanginya. Miku hanya menunduk sedih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Mikuo. "MIKUU!" Miku segera menghampiri Mikuo.

"_**Doushita Onii-Chan?**_" Tanya Miku. Mikuo menarik rambut panjang Miku. "Kemana berkas-berkas ku yang ada di meja?!" Tanya Mikuo. Miku menulis sesuatu di bukunya."_**A-Aku buang…**_"

Mata Mikuo langsung terbelalak. "Kenapa kamu buang?!"."_**So-Soalnya aku kirain gak berguna,**_"

"GAK BERGUNA?! KAMU TAU GAK ITU APA?! TAU GAK?!" Miku menggeleng."ITU BERKAS PENTING KU! DAN SEKARANG KAMU BUANG! BUANG!" BUG! Mikuo membanting tubuh Miku ke dinding kamarnya. Miku hanya bisa menangis. "_**Gomen…Nasai, Onii-Chan…**_"

"KELUAR KAU DARI KAMAR KU! KELUAR!" Bentak Mikuo. Miku hanya bisa berdiri dan pergi dari kamar Mikuo.

Mikuo POV

'_**Aduh anak itu! Itu berkas penting ku! Apalagi harus dikumpul besok. Pelajaran Sonika-Sensei pula lagi! Aduh matilah aku!**_'Aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi. Segera saja kutarik kursi dan menghidupkan laptop ku.

END Mikuo POV

Miku POV

'_**Ittai… Hatiku sangat sakit, melebihi rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhku… Kenapa Onii-Chan sangat membenci ku?**_' Aku menuju ruang makan dan mulai makan sendirian. Biarkanlah rasa sakit merayapi tubuhku ini. Tanpa kebahagian, keceriaan, dan tanpa suara. Yang hanya terdengar hanyalah suara suara sendok yang berdenting.

END Miku POV

~=SKIP=~

Tidak terasa sudah pukul 09.00 Malam. Mikuo belum juga makan. Miku sangat khawatir. Lalu diambilkannya nasi dan lauk pauk lainnya, beserta air minum. Lalu dia mengangkatnya pelan-pelan kearah kamar Mikuo.

Tok,Tok,Tok… "Apa sih?!". Miku menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Lalu dia koyak kertasnya. Dan dia selipkan di bawah pintu kamar Mikuo. Mikuo membacanya. "Taruh aja di depan pintu, Bodoh!"

DEG! Hati Miku serasa di tusuk oleh jarum yang sangat besar. Pelan, ditaruhnya piring dan gelas di depan pintu kamar abangnya. Lalu dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dengan air mata yang keluar dengan deras.

~=SKIP=~

"_**Are**_?! Kenapa dengan mukamu itu? Dan juga matamu?!" Tanya Kaiko terkejut. "Biasa berdagang," Mikuo hanya menjawab sekedarnya. "Astaga, nanti kalau sering berdagang nanti bisa sakit lho!" Nasehat Kaiko. Mikuo hanya tersenyum dengan muka yang memerah, "Udah biasa kok aku berdagang."

"Ya sudahlah, Sonika-Sensei akan datang tuh!" Ingat Mikuo. Kaiko langsung duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada dua bangku di belakang Mikuo. Tak beberapa lama, Sonika Sang Guru Fisika datang. Seluruh murid langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"Pagi!"."Pagi _**Sensei**_!"

"Tugas yang saya berikan 5 hari yang lalu silahkan dikumpul!"."Baik _**Sensei**_!"

~=SKIP=~

"Huuhh. Capek kali…," Gumam Mikuo. "Ah… Jangan langsung pulang deh…," Mikuo memutar balik arahnya. Menuju ke restoran terdekat. Ke Restoran _**Takanashi's Restaurant**_.

~=SKIP=~

Sekarang sudah jam 09.00 Malam. Tenang aja, besok hari Minggu kok. Habis dari restoran, Mikuo pergi ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka. Yah, untuk _**happy**_-_**happy**_ aja.

Mikuo segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk ketemu adiknya, Miku. Dia masih marah karena kejadian semalam. Apalagi mengingat wajah adik nya itu.

Tak sampai satu jam, Mikuo sudah sampai di rumahnya. Jarak taman bermain itu tidak terlalu jauh, cukup 45 menit ia sudah sampai. Perlahan ia buka pintu rumahnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

Miku sedang tertidur di sofa sambil menggenggam _**sketch book**_-nya. Tak ada rasa kasihan Mikuo untuk mengangkatnya dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya. Ia justru mematikan lampu. Dan pergi ke kamarnya. Miku tertidur karena dia menunggu abangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ya, menunggu…

Miku sudah menunggu selama 4 jam. Sampai dia tertidur karena dia lelah. Lagian ia ingin memberi hadiah pada Mikuo. Hari ini Mikuo ulang tahun (Mikuo gak ingat) Dia juga ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuannya kemarin. Dia bahkan mengorbankan uang tabungan hanya untuk membeli kan abangnya hadiah.

Setengah jam kemudian…

Miku terbangun. Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Miku langsung memeriksa. Ternyata lampunya mati. Tapi siapa yang mematikan lampu? Apakah abangnya sudah datang?

Miku berjalan menuju kamar abangnya. Pelan diketuknya pintu. Lalu ia menyelipkan kertas ke bawah pintu kamar abangnya. "_**Onii-Chan sudah pulang?**_"

"Udah! Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu aku, Anak Bisu!" Usir Mikuo. Mata Miku terasa memanas. Dia lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Miku mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia lalu menangis tanpa suara. Pelan, diambil-nya sebuah syal bewarna biru. Dipeluknya erat syal itu. '_**Padahal… Aku hanya ingin Onii-Chan mengerti… Perasaanku…**_'

` ~=SKIP=~ Seminggu kemudian…

"Ya, saya sudahi pelajaran saya. Selamat sore semuanya!" Pamit Leon-Sensei. "Selamat sore, _**Sensei**_!"

"Mikuo-Kun, kita pulang bareng yuk?" Ajak Kaiko. Mikuo hanya mengangguk.

Mereka keluar kelas. Ada keramaian di sana. Karena penasaran mereka mendekat. Tiba-tiba Rin dan yang lainnya menyindir Mikuo."Hah! Ternyata dia punya adek cacat ya? Gak nyangka…," Rin dan yang lainnya pergi sambil memasang senyum meleceh. Mikuo langsung membeku di tempat. '_**Jangan-jangan…**_'

Perlahan dia lihat dengan ragu…. Ternyata betul perkiraannya.

Adiknya, sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Haku dan murid lainnya tampak gemas melihat Miku. Mikuo marah. Sangat marah. Dia menerobos dan menarik tangan Miku dengan kasar. "Maaf ya, aku mau pulang dulu," Banyak yang kecewa saat Mikuo menarik tangan Miku.

Selama di perjalanan, Mikuo terus menyeret adiknya. Sesampainya di rumah, Mikuo langsung membanting tubuh Miku ke lantai.

"NGAPAIN KAMU KE SEKOLAH AKU?!"."_**A… Aku ingin pulang bersama Onii-Chan…**_"

Mikuo menarik rambut Miku dengan kuat. Miku menangis. "KAMU TAU KAN KALAU KAMU BISU?! TAU KAN?! JAWAB!" Miku mengangguk. "TERUS NGAPAIN KAMU DATANG KE SEKOLAH AKU HAH?!"

"KAU PINGIN BUAT AKU MALU?!" Mikuo tetap berteriak sambil menjambak rambut Miku dengan kuat. Lalu Mikuo menampar Miku dengan kuat. Air mata Miku makin banyak keluar. "KAU TAU?! BAGAIMANA BESOK AKU DATANG KE SEKOLAH DAN MENAHAN MALU, BAHWA AKU MEMPUNYAI ADIK CACAT?!" Miku ingin menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Namun, Mikuo merebut _**sketch book**_ nya juga pensilnya, dan melemparnya kearah Miku. "Pergi kamu dari sini! PERGI!"

Perlahan, Miku mengambil_** sketch book**_nya lalu menuis sesuatu.

"_**Apakah Onii-Chan sangat membenci ku?**_"

"YA! SANGAT BENCI! AKU SELALU MEMBENCI MU KAPANPUN!"

"_**Apakah Onii-Chan mau aku pergi dari kehidupan mu?**_"

"YA! Dari dulu itulah keingingan ku! Aku berharap agar kau tak ada di kehidupan ku juga DUNIA ini!"

Mendengar itu, hati Miku sangat sakit, terlalu sakit pun. Perlahan diambilnya tasnya dan juga tak lupa _**sketch book**_ nya dan pensilnya.

Perlahan Miku berjalan ke luar rumahnya, dan menangis. Menangis yang sudah keseribu kalinya. Di pandangnya rumah itu. Lalu dia pergi. Ya pergi untuk selama-lamanya dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Mikuo tersenyum puas. Karena kini adiknya sudah pergi. '_**Ah… Aku sudah bebas untuk selama-lamanya…**_'

Bebas untuk selama-lamanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak, yang betul adalah bebas hanya untuk sementara…

=~SKIP~=3 tahun kemudian(Lama banget!)

Kini, Mikuo sudah kuliah. Dia juga sudah pacaran dengan Kaiko. Dia juga sudah lupa tentang adiknya.

Suatu hari, _**mouse**_ Mikuo rusak. '_**Aduh rusak pula lagi! Ah… Ambil punya Miku aja ah…**_'

Mikuo berjalan kearah kamar Miku yang sudah tak terawat (Semenjak Miku pergi, kamar itu tidak pernah dibersihkan). Saat ia membuka pintu kamar Miku, dia terkejut!

Dinding kamar Miku dipenuhi oleh kertas yang ditempel dan juga foto keluarganya! Pelan tapi pasti, Mikuo berjalan mendekati kertas-kertas dan foto yang ditempeli itu. Kamarnya sudah dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba dan juga debu. Perlahan dia membaca kertas-kertas yang sudah sangat berdebu dan usang itu.

_28-12-2013_

_Hari ini…_

_Aku menempeli semua foto keluarga ku…_

_Karena…_

_Aku sangat rindu dengan Okaa-San dan Otoo-San_

_Aku ingin mereka ada disini lagi…_

_Agar aku tak kesepian…_

_Jadi…_

_Setiap malam aku selalu memandangi foto Okaa-San dan Otoo-San…_

_Agar aku merasa tidak kesepian lagi…_

Mikuo terdiam tanpa kata.

_12-02-2014 _

_Hari ini Onii-Chan marah padaku…_

_Karena aku tidak sengaja menumpahi kuah kare pada pakaiannya_

_Lalu Onii-Chan bilang bahwa aku anak pembawa sial…_

_Aku sangat sedih…_

Mikuo membaca kertas yang selanjutnya.

_26-04-2014_

_Hari ini musim semi… _

_Aku ingin mengajak Onii-Chan untuk jalan-jalan…_

_Tapi…_

_Onii-Chan marah-marah padaku dan mengunci ku di kamar_

_Aku sangat sedih…_

_Aku mengajaknya karena aku tau…_

_Onii-Chan sangat suka dengan musim semi…_

Entah kenapa, mata Mikuo memanas. Dia lanjut membaca lagi.

_01-06-2014_

_Onii-Chan hari ini pergi dengan Kaiko-San_

_Pergi ke taman bermain_

_Aku diam-diam mengikuti mereka…_

_Aku melihat senyuman Onii-Chan yang sangat hangat…_

_Aku ingin…_

_Melihat Onii-Chan tersenyum hangat padaku juga…_

_Bukan hanya pada Kaiko-San_

_10-07-2014_

_Hari ini, aku mencoba untuk belajar berbicara…_

_Aku tau, Onii-Chan membenci ku karena aku cacat…_

_Aku berlatih mati-matian_

_Tapi aku tetap tak bisa…_

_Tetapi… Aku tak boleh menyerah…_

_Nanti kalau aku menyerah, aku takkan bisa melihat senyuman hangat Onii-Chan_

_11-12-2014_

_Hari ini, Onii-Chan marah lagi…_

_Karena aku tak sengaja membuang berkas pentingnya…_

_Dia memukul ku lagi…_

_Memang rasanya sakit…_

_Tapi hatiku sangat sakit…_

_Apalagi jika aku mengetahui kalau orang aku sayangi selalu membuat aku sakit…._

_12-12-2014_

_Hari ini Onii-Chan ulang tahun… _

_Aku memberi nya hadiah…_

_Berupa syal berwarna biru_

_Kebetulan, ini sedang musim salju…_

_Tetapi, dia bilang aku Anak Bisu_

_Aku sakit hati…_

_Mendengar dan menerima kenyataan bahwa aku ini "Bisu"_

_19-12-2014_

_Hari ini…_

_Aku ingin pulang bersama Onii-Chan_

_Hanya untuk sekali ini saja…_

_Lagian aku juga sudah membawa syal padanya…._

_Sebenarnya banyak keinginan ku bersamanya…_

_Mulai dari melihat bintang bersama…_

_Tertawa bersama…_

_Bercanda bersama…_

_Tersenyum bersama…_

_Bergandengan tangan bersama…_

_Pulang bersama…_

_Melihat salju bersama…_

_Memasak bersama…._

_Berangkat sekolah bersama…_

_Berjalan bersama…_

_Bermain bersama…_

_Melihat langit bersama…_

_Menyapu bersama…_

_Menyepel bersama…_

_Aku ingin semua itu…_

_Walaupun aku tau itu mustahil…._

_Tes_…_Tes…_Air mata Mikuo jatuh seketika… Dia menangis mengingat perlakuannya dengan adiknya. Sekarang sudah telat, Mikuo untuk menemukan adiknya yang sebenarnya sangat ia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. "Miku… MIKU! BODOH! BODOHH!" Jerit Mikuo sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bodoh…,"."Bodoh!"."Bodoh!"."Bodoh…!"."Miku… _**Hontou ni gomennasai**_…,"

~=SKIP=~5 bulan kemudian…

Mikuo keluar dari mobilnya. "Wah… Sampai juga…," Katanya.

Dimana kah ini?

Ini adalah kampung halaman Mikuo dan Miku. _**Crypton Village**_.

"Wah saljunya banyak sekali… Kalau Miku melihatnya pasti dia senang," Ucapnya dengan sedikit nada sedih dan penyesalan.

BUG!

Ada seseorang yang menabraknya. "Ah, maaf… Aku tak sengaja…,"."Iya tidak apa-apa,"

Mikuo tercengang. Rambut orang yang menabraknya berwarna hijau _**tosca**_ juga, dan warna matanya sama persis seperti Miku!

Orang itu pun juga tercengang. Suara ini… Warna rambut ini… Dia mengenalnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miku?!"

"Nii-Chan?!"

"Maaf… Pe… Permisi!" Miku berlari menjauh.

"Miku tunggu!" Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku. "_**Hanaste**_ Onii-Chan!"

"Apa? APALAGI ONII-CHAN?! KAU MAU MENGATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA KAU TAK PERCAYA ANAK BISU YANG SELALU MENGANGGU MU MASIH HIDUP?! HAH?! APA?! Kau masih belum puas, hah?! Mengatakan aku ini bisu?! Anak sialan?! Anak ceroboh?! INGAT YA ONII-CHAN, AKU BUKAN ANAK BISU DARI 3 TAHUN YANG LALU!" Semprot Miku. "Miku… Dengar-"

"Apalagi yang perlu aku dengar? Apalagi?! Sudah cukup Onii-Chan… Cukup… Aku enggak mau terluka lagi…," Air mata Miku jatuh. Mikuo menarik Miku ke pelukannya, membenamkan wajah Miku ke dada bidangnya. "Miku… Dengarkan aku dulu, aku minta maaf...,"."Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tau, aku ini selalu egois. Aku juga selalu kasar padamu. Aku minta maaf. Aku memang salah. Selama ini… Aku selalu mencari mu…," Mikuo menghela nafasnya. "Maafkan Onii-Chan ya?"

"Aku… Aku gak pernah marah sama Onii-Chan… Ak… Aku Cuma…," Miku tak melanjutkan perkataan nya melainkan memper-erat pelukannya. Mikuo juga memper-erat pelukannya. "Iya… Onii-Chan juga mengerti…," Kata Mikuo sambil mengelus puncak kepala Miku. Miku menangis makin kencang. Melepaskan semua kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini, dan juga rasa sakit yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Aku menyayangi mu Miku… Selamanya,"

~_The End~_

_**Gimana? Bagus gak?(Puppy eyes)**_

_**Yah… Namanya masih Author baru… Jadi masih hauw-hauw…**_

_**Makasih yang udah baca FanFic ini. Tolong di review ya….**_

_**Thank You!**_


End file.
